Dirty little secret
by chazza-7
Summary: Ginny has become a successful mediwitch. What happens when someone from the past returns asking for help, but ends up causing alot more problems!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, except the character of Matilda, and she belongs to me.

Prologue

Dirty little secret

Ginny stood outside the church with tears in her eyes. She imagined the happy bride and groom ready to say their vows, while she was cursing the day she ever said goodbye to Draco Malfoy. Just as she was starting to walk away, there was a loud noise and all of a sudden Draco comes storming out of the church. For one second their eyes met and then all of a sudden Ginny felt herself become faint and the next thing she saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, except the character of Matilda, and she belongs to me.

Chapter 1

When Ginny woke up, all she saw was her mother and best friend Matilda

"What happened?" Ginny asked her mother

"You collapsed at the front of the church 2 days ago, we didn't know when you were going to wake up" responded her mother with a worried tone in her voice

Ginny tried to sit up better and looked up at Matilda

"Mal, what are you doing here, you were supposed to be in New York for the opening of the wizarding exchange?" asked Ginny

"As soon as I heard I apparated over, I was so worried, I left Ron at home to look after the baby" Matilda spoke softly to Ginny

All of a sudden there were several loud voices outside demanding to be able to come inside and talk to Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes because she knew who they belonged to, the voice that she had longed to hear from for almost two years. Draco Malfoy and her ex husband, Oliver Wood. Ginny closed her eyes and when she reopened them, they were full of tears. Ginny could just hear Matilda tell her mother they should be left alone for a couple of minutes. Ginny held out her hand and felt her mother's hand, as if she was transferring her strength. Ginny saw her mother walk out of the room and was able to get a small glance at Draco. Once again, their eyes made contact before her mother closed the door. Ginny sighed and saw Matilda move a chair closer, to be nearer to Ginny, who was still sitting up in bed.

"So, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Matilda asked with a serious voice but a more pleasant face

"What do you want to know?"

Matilda narrowed her eyes and looked back at the door before returning her gaze to Ginny.

"Why were you at the church where Draco was marrying Hermione waiting outside, when you had an invitation?"

Ginny hesitated and looked at Matilda, feeling as though if she was going to tell why she was outside the church, then she should tell her the whole story.

"Well, it all began when I was starting my second year as a medi witch, and one day when Draco came in" Ginny told Matilda

Sorry for ending the chapter there, but I want to start fresh with the next chapter. This story will mostly be Ginny and Draco, but elements of Ginny and Oliver Wood. I also know that it is going slow, but it will pick up I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, except the character of Matilda, and she belongs to me.

Chapter 2

Ginny had become a rising star at Hogsmeade hospital since she joined the ranks of medi witch after finishing her studies at Hogwarts. While she spent most of her time dealing with sick children, Ginny had been retrained to deal with more muggle style illnesses which were spreading in the wizarding world. While working hard, Ginny had also been working hard on her promising relationship with Quidditch player Oliver Wood, also a former Hogwarts student. They had been dating for over seven months and the entire Weasley family were excited that their Ginny was growing up to be a beautiful and intelligent women.

Ginny was reading information about childhood diseases when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Ginny said to whoever was outside

Ginny could not have had a more surprised look on her face when she discovered who it was who knocked on her door.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you Weasley" Draco spoke with his usual Malfoy smirk, "I was wondering whether I could have a minute of your time"

Ginny was dumbstruck, she could either say yes and find out what Malfoy wanted, or she could day no and not worry about why Malfoy was asking her for advice. While Ginny was silently thinking in her head, Malfoy was becoming more unsettled

"Does a cat have your tongue Weasley"

Ginny blushed and decided that she would at least find out what Malfoy wanted

"I'll give you a minute Malfoy, take a seat please" Ginny said sternly

"Here's the problem Weasley, my mother is extremely ill and all the medi witches I have gone to say that there is nothing I can do to help her, I was hoping that you can help me because I have heard so much about you" spoke Draco

Ginny just sat there and took in all of the information, thinking who it was that told Malfoy about her skills in caring for the sick. Ginny then realised that it would have been Hermione who told Malfoy. She remembered that they had been going out for over a year. On the other hand, Ginny had refused to talk to Hermione and Harry since they kept her from doing the job that she had wanted to do, being an Auror.

"What's wrong with your mother Malfoy"

"Well, they say that she had cancer, but I don't believe that she does"

"And you have the knowledge to identify and decide that professional medi witches are wrong when it comes to diagnosing your mother" Ginny said with an angry tone to voice hating the fact that Malfoy thinks he knows more.

"If you're going to be a smartarse Weasley I can go somewhere else, to someone who is going to be more approachable" Draco said while getting out of his seat

"Malfoy stop" Ginny yelled, "I'll do what I can but I'm going to need to see your mother and her files"

Draco sat back down and gently put his head into his hands, it took Ginny a while to notice but she discovered that he was crying. Ginny walked over to Malfoy and put her hand on his shoulder

"Ill do what I can Malfoy, but I can't make any promises" Ginny spoke

"That's all I could ask for Weasley" Draco said

"Call me Ginny Malfoy, if I'm going to help your mother, we need to be on a first name basis" Ginny told Malfoy

"Well, then I guess you can call me Draco" Draco told Ginny and put his hand out to Ginny. Ginny surprised, took his hand and smiled, and she got a second surprise when Draco returned the smile.

Ginny had plenty of work to keep her occupied until the end of her shift, Draco had owled her his mother's medical files and Ginny had spent over two hours going over everything the medi witches had done. Ginny had also emailed several of her muggle friends who were doctors. Ginny had found emails the most useful things and absolutely loved her muggle contraptions, sometimes more than her dad. It was 7 o'clock when Ginny decided to head home to her boyfriend, who would be back from his latest quidditch match.

Ginny apperated home and when she opened the door, the most wonderful aroma welcomed her. Ginny thought to herself that Oliver must have decided to cook. All of a sudden Ginny felt herself being lifted of the ground. Ginny started laughing before leaning over and grabbing Oliver by the shirt and placing her mouth over his and giving him a sweet welcome home kiss. Ginny felt Oliver letting her down, and when he did Ginny once again grabbed his shirt and put her mouth over his, Ginny felt Oliver's hand moving up and down her back and Ginny could feel herself becoming more involved in the kiss. Slowly Ginny moved her hand up Oliver's shirt and started to trace the muscles on his back. All the while this was going on they were moving closer to the sofa and just as Oliver was laying Ginny down, the muggle smoke alarm they had installed started going off. In shock Oliver let go off Ginny and ran into the kitchen. Ginny who had started laughing got off the sofa and walked to the smoke alarm and with a flick of her wand stopped the loud beeping.

"Thanks Gin, who would have thought our kisses, could start a fire" Oliver said with a smile on his face while taking the chicken out of the oven. Ginny walked over and put her arms around Oliver's waist.

"As long as I'm kissing you, I will be able to stand any fire that comes our way" Ginny stated as a matter of fact.

Oliver with his wand disposed of the burnt dinner and without Ginny even noticing, he picked her up and took her upstairs for a more romantic welcome back greeting.


End file.
